All's Fair in Love and Betrayal
by tweetlikeablackcanary
Summary: Wally's relationship with Artemis is falling apart. Zatanna has been broken up with Dick for over a year. What happens when a bottle of vodka and a mission puts these two together in a room unleashed? Zally with Traught, SuperMartian, & SpitFire references. The full first team mentioned (NW, AQ, KF, SB, MM, AR, ZT, RK). FIRST OF ITS KIND! RATED MA FOR Action & Naughtiness. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Wally's in a relationship with Artemis which is falling apart. Zatanna has been broken up with Dick for over a year. What happens when a bottle of vodka and a mission puts these two together in a room unleashed? Zally with definite Traught and Spitfire references. The full first team mentioned (RB, K, W, C, M, A, Z, RK). FIRST OF ITS KIND! RATED MA FOR EVERYTHING.

**I do not own anything affiliated with DC except this fanfic. I wish I could own it but DC has billions of dollars, whereas I only have $20 to my name, so I guess I lose...so onto the story.**

**Chapter 1: **

**January 3****rd****, 2013**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

"Artemis, will you just talk to me?" asked the speedster as his girlfriend rushed off to Zatanna's room in a hurry to get away from him.

"I will as soon as I talk to Zee first" replied the archer not once glancing back at her boyfriend. "Just let me talk to her first, then we'll talk, okay?" she smiled as the door slid opened and she walked right in to the girl's hall.

She knew that Wally had screwed up BIG time by forgetting their anniversary for the third year in a row.

"Oh man, she is going to kill me" he groaned. The redhead proceeded to walk back to the common room where Conner was watching the news with Wolfe by his side.

"Did she finally dump you" smirked Conner, knowing this would get on his bad side.

"Hey don't test my luck Supey" replied Wally. He slumped onto the loveseat opposite of his friend. "So what's going on with you and M'gann? I heard that you two were arguing" he asked.

"It's none of your concern" Conner snapped at him. And with that, he left the room and walked back to his room, with Wolfe not far behind.

"Just great, now Supey is mad at me too. This day can't get any much worse" groaned Wally. Figuring he'd have some time before Artemis returned, he flipped through all the channels until a local news channel piqued his interest.

"This is Cat Grant for WGBS-TV reporting, a major tornado has torn up much of the west side of Metropolis with no end in sight. This unnatural EF4 has left buildings devastated in merely 4 minutes. The National Guard and the Justice League have been alerted but we still have no reports of any casualties"

******BEEP BEEP BEEP******

The voice of Nightwing could be heard all throughout the cave, "Team report to the mission room immediately". At that moment, everyone swarmed to the mission room one after another. First Wally, followed by Rocket, Artemis, Zatanna, Megan, Kaldur, and lastly Conner.

**In the mission room:**

"We presume that this tornado was no mere coincidence: It has torn through STAR Labs ans Wayne Industries already and LexCorp is next on its path" stated Nightwing. "The work of looks to be of T.O. Morrow but we safely know that he's still bedridden. The path suggests also that it might be another Mister Twister copy, but we're not entirely sure"

"Mister Twister? Who's that" asked Rocket. She knew a bit about the teams missions but was never in Wally's souvenir room to ever ask.

"Twister was the first villain we ever fought" replied Kaldur "he was before you, Zatanna, and even Artemis came to join the Team"

"Back when we didn't even know there was a Team to begin with" M'gann spoke quietly.

Nightwing called out two teams. First would be Rocket, Wally, Zatanna and Kaldur trying to stop the path of destruction that the tornado was causing. Team Two would consist of himself, Artemis, Conner and M'gann heading to see Morrow's competitor, Professor Ivo at Belle Rev and Megan was best suited for the Bio-ship.

"Wait, Nightwing, why am I not going to see Ivo?' exclaimed Zatanna. "I was able to get the information of Morrow's whereabouts the last time we went"

"We need all the ground forces we can get and your magic is more needed out there. Besides this gives M'gann a better chance to work with her new powers" Nightwing said through clenched teeth. "Orders are given, now head out"

Sorry that this was crapilly done but its 0330 in the morning and I've been doing extensive research in many of the small details. I promise, Chapter Two will bring on the action. Smuttiness around chapters Three or Four but please comment and feedback on what I should to everyone and hope you've has a HAPPY THANKSGIVING THIS YEAR! Points to anyone who can tell me the names I mentioned in the opening description.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my first two reviewers** Poseidon'sdaughter3** and** thebestoftherest** for commenting. It was very late and a spur of the moment kind of idea. In this series, Kaldur is still Team Leader, whereas Nightwing has taken Batman's role in mission briefings. They're basically co-captains, so confusion doesn't incite.

Now, onto Chapter Two

"Out loud"

_Thoughts_

_*Spells*_

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters affiliated with this series even though I am trying to get custody. All rights belong to DC and Marv Wolfman for his exceptional work with DC. If it weren't for you, I couldn't ogle NightWing for as long as I do reading your comics.**

**Chapter Two:**

_**All's fair in love and war. **_

_**-John Lyly (1593)**_

Inside the Bioship

Zatanna:

_Who does that pointy haired, think he's so smooth,asshole think he is? I knew that staying on the Team was a bad idea. Hopefully I get picked for this years League membership. How I wish my dad could take of the Helmet and congratulate me._

Tears came rolling through her eyes but Zatanna quickly wiped them off before anyone could see her. Unfortunately Megan and Wally linked up with her noting that she was being unusually quiet after the "chat" with her ex.

Megan:

_Zee, are you alright? Do you need to talk?_

Wally:

_Whats going on Mischief? _[It's the best way to describe her] _You've been on quiet mode for nearly twenty minutes, you should be chatting up Artemis or Rocket by now._

Zatanna:

_Sorry guys, its just this whole ordeal with 'Wing. I don't know why but I cant seem to get on the same playing field as before. He's not been very 'chalant' since we broke up. He wont even acknowledge me unless its mission-related. _

A pat on her shoulder woke her from her bad mental experience. Raquelle looked at her and gave her that sisterly smile she knew she needed.

"Dropzone A in 30 guys" called Conner at the helm of the Bioship. He had been getting lessons from Megan since they started dating and he was a pretty fast learner.

At that moment, a loud crash came up against the ship from underneath, anyone not fastened was jumping. Then another thud on the left side. Nightwing was sure that the tornadoes were all in the west side of Metropolis. "Megan, see whats going on there and report" he called out.

M'gann linked everyone up and went through the ships porthole to an unbelievable sight.

_Link etablished, can you see what I'm seeing?_

Kaldur:

_Affirmative, those tornadoes are bigger in comparison to the one's in Metropolis. Team One change of plans, M'gann you stay with us. Team Two remains. Conner you stay at the helm of the ship, we'll call you if we need more support._

On Kaldur's command, they all fell through the porthole with Rocket holding him up.

*_Lanoitativel etalp rof owt*_ called out Zatanna with at two-person platter for herself and Wally.

"I guess Ivo's gonna have to wait" exclaimed the Dick.

"So much for the Aster" smirked Superboy. The black haired bird smiled back.

"Ladies first" Zatanna said to Kid Flash as she guided him like a stewardess as he stepped on the platform.

"Oh that's low," Kid responded, "you know I'm gonna get you back, right Mischief?" he asked with his trademark grin.

"I'm expecting it" she laughed back. There was that genuine laugh that no one had seen in a little over a year. The one filled with hope and love that everyone needed.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that" Conner exclaimed as he closed the lid on the Bioships porthole.

Artemis looked at Wally and Zatanna before the plate beamed them down. There was something in that sight of them smiling and laughing that hinted a bit of jealousy within her.

_Didn't we just discuss about how men were scum. Now shes flirting with Wally?_ A voice beside her snapped her out of her mental homicide.

"You saw it too right?" Dick asked without once taking her eyes off them.

"Yeah" Artemis replied. "Did you think we did the right thing splitting ourselves from this?"

"Yea. Besides we don't have powers. We'd be falling around 10,000 feet without Megan's help." he stated.

The look Zatanna gave his best friend was one Dick so longingly yearned for. Had he and Zee stayed together, they wouldn't have been fighting and this wouldn't have happened. Something in Dick's gut told him to keep a close eye on Zatanna and an even closer eye on Wally.

Whelp, that's it for Chapter Two. Chapter Three will contain the violence, and Chapters Four and on will bring on the written word that is smut. Please don't forget to write a review. I'm also currently working on a PSYCH paper but I intend on having at least five chapters out before the end of next week. Thank's so much everyone and keep reading.

-Saekura a.k.a Art Anna OUT


End file.
